The Dark Prince
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Harry is Voldermort's son. After four years at Durmstrang he goes to Hogwarts. What will the Hogwarts students make of him? Draco certainly doesn't mind having him at Hogarts. Dumbledore however doesn't know what to do! Warning SLASH don't like don't read
1. Harry Riddle goes to Hogwarts

Harry Voldermort had never been an ordinary boy, despite having one of the most feared wizards in the world as a father; he was powerful, more powerful than any child should be.  
  
Voldermort had sent his son to Durmstrang for the first four years of his magical education but as the tension had grown considerably between Light and Dark, Voldermort felt the need to have his son, who he cared for dearly, close by. He had transferred Harry to Hogwarts.  
  
There, even under the eye of Albus Dumbledore Harry would be worshiped, something no one had done in Durmstrang as they did not recognize his standing. Most of Voldermorts deatheaters had children, all of which went to Hogwarts. A deatheater even taught there.  
  
The night before Harry was due to return for his fifth year at school, his father called him to his throne.  
  
"Dad, you called."  
  
"Yes, I have business away from the manor tomorrow so I will not be seeing you off, instead Malfoy, I believe you know him from our meetings, will arrive here to escort you. He will show you the respect that you deserve, as will his son."  
  
Harry nodded in a formal manor; he had never known that Lusius had a son, as the youngest Malfoy never came to deatheater meetings. "Thank you Dad, is there anything else you require of me tonight?"  
  
"No, just remember what I told you about your power."  
  
"I am not to use it in front of or on any one but the Slytherin's. I understand Dad."  
  
"Good now go to bed."  
  
Harry kissed his father on the cheek and did as he was told. In a way he feared his father even though he knew that he would never hurt him. The bond between them was unbreakably strong because of all the time they spent together, this time included Deatheater meetings where Harry would stand beside his father and, show his superiority.  
  
Harry was awoken the following morning by his personal house elf who was apparently called Molly. "Master, you are to get dressed, the Malfoy's will be arriving shortly." The elf squeaked as Harry rubbed sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, now leave me."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Harry rolled out of his king sized four poster bed, with a painful thud. Looking around he noticed that the elf had lain out an out fit for him to wear to the train station which included black jeans that flared at the bottom, a grey button down shirt and muggle trainers.  
  
Once he had showered and dressed he walked down the grand stair case into the entrance hall where a tall blond man stood with a shorter blonde boy that Harry could only assume was his son. They both bowed as he came towards them.  
  
"The house elves have already given us your thing's are you ready to go My Lord." Lusius asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, stop bowing, my father may enjoy it but it gets on my nerves. I am ready to go, can't put it off forever."  
  
The car journey was a silent one, neither Malfoy wanting to enrage the heir of their Lord. However the silence was just what Harry wanted, he didn't like talking much, he supposed he got this from his mother's side.  
  
His fellow Hogwarts students all looked at him curiously as he past with the Malfoy's at his side. Voldermort had decided for safety reasons that Harry, call himself Riddle as having Voldermort as a surname would attract unwanted attention.  
  
Harry did not say farewell or thank you to Lusius; he just boarded the train and sat in an empty compartment. The youngest Malfoy did not attempt to follow him this he was thankful for he was in no mood to be worshiped.  
  
It wasn't long however before his solitude was invaded by a red haired boy who looked about the same age and a bushy haired girl who was holding the other boy's hand.  
  
"Can we sit in here, every where else is full?"  
  
"Whatever." Harry replied coldly.  
  
"I'm Ron by the way and this is Hermione." Harry looked at them in utmost loathing.  
  
"It's polite to introduce yourself you know."  
  
"Only if you want to be polite." Harry snapped in retaliation, the urge to tell them who he was just to scare him off increasing.  
  
"You seem familiar, what's your name?"  
  
"Harry Riddle." 


	2. New friends and supporters

Harry had been instructed to wait outside the great hall until the first years had been sorted and it was his turn.  
  
He threw the doors open and strode down the centre of the hall between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Immediately the majority of the Slytherin's stood up as a mark of respect as he went forward and sat on the stool.  
  
Professor Magonigal placed the hat on his head, it didn't take long for the hat to shout out Slytherin. Ron and Hermione who were sitting at the Gryffindor table eyed him suspiciously; it was as if they knew.  
  
(A/N I am doing this story as if Ron and Hermione went into the chamber of secrets to rescue Ginny in their second year)  
  
Harry went and sat next to the youngest Malfoy as he was the only person he remotely knew.  
  
"I'm Draco by the way." He said in a friendly tone. Harry glanced over at him in a questioning way.  
  
"You all know who I am so there really is no point introducing myself, Draco a word in private after dinner if you will."  
  
"Yes My Lord."  
  
"Please stop calling me that, I am not my father, call me Harry."  
  
"Alright, Harry, this is Crabbe, Goyal, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstode and Blaise Zambini." (A/N Did I spell those right?)  
  
The aforementioned people smiled and gave a nervous nodded, Harry just eyed them coldly and continued eating.  
  
After the feast Harry stood up followed by Draco and all the other fifth year Slytherin's.  
  
"All of you sit back down I do not need to be escorted every where I go, Draco come with me please."  
  
Draco nodded and did as he as told. Over at the Gryffindor table Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Neville were discussing the newest Slytherin and the way he ordered Malfoy about and the usually arrogant Slytherin did not complain but actually did as he was told.  
  
"It's odd, it's like they all worship him." Dean said as the two exited the great hall.  
  
"It's more than odd, we meet him on the train, and he's such an arrogant bastard, more so than Malfoy." Hermione told them over the table.  
  
Draco had taken Harry down to the dungeons as he didn't know the way. As they walked they talked.  
  
"You don't like to be appreciated do you?"  
  
"I prefer to be treated like a normal person which is hard for every one because they're all afraid of me."  
  
"No, they're afraid of your father they respect you."  
  
"Same difference, now don't get me wrong, I love my Dad but I don't like the attention being the Dark Lords son attracts."  
  
"I noticed, some of the Gryffindor's were staring at you all though out the feast."  
  
"I meet a couple on the train called Ron and Hermione, they tried to befriend me."  
  
"The red head is a Weasly, poor and the entire family loves mudbloods, whereas Granger is one."  
  
"Right, this is going to take a lot of getting used to, but it wouldn't be so bad with you around I guess."  
  
"Flattery will get you every where in Slytherin, My most beautiful Lord."  
  
"Whereas my father always taught me that kissing up should get you Crucio'd." Harry responded as they reached the portrait of a large snake that concealed the Slytherin dormitories. "However you seem different than the others, your emotions are telling me you actually care and your not just talking to me because of my standing."  
  
"You can read emotion."  
  
"I am more powerful than you realise, power I am not meant to show except when I am in my house common room and dormitory. Will I be sharing with any one by the way?"  
  
"Yes, there is usually two people to a room, and reach room as a personal bathroom."  
  
"Who will I be sharing with?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Well that won't be to bad will it." The two teens went through to their room. Harry wasn't impressed by it. The room was smaller than his own at Riddle manor. It housed to double beds, two wardrobes and one other door which leaded to what Harry assumed to be the bathroom.  
  
"It gets a little cramped at times but you'll get used to it." Draco said noting the disgusted look on Voldermorts heir's face.  
  
"You need to get used to the fact that I get used to nothing Draco." With a wave of Harry's hand the walls seemed to leap back making the room twice as big as it had been previously.  
  
"You really are powerful; do you even have a wand?"  
  
"No, why would I want one of them."  
  
"For someone trying to keep a low profile your not doing a good job."  
  
"I may not like my position of power all the time Draco but I don't take insolence from being's lower than myself." Harry snapped in his usually cold manor.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm being serious, wandless magic is extremely advanced magic that not even Dumbledore or your father has mastered."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a small knock on the door. "Enter." Harry said with no emotion in his voice. The door opened a tiny amount and pansy Parkinson entered.  
  
Excuse my intrusion but professor Snape is here and wishes to speak with you master." Harry sighed, he remembered Severus from countless meetings but had never really enjoyed being in his company.  
  
"Tell him I will be out momentarily." Harry said to the trembling girl who then left to deliver the message. He then turns back to Draco. "We'll continue this later."  
  
Ok so that's the end of chapter two. I hope you guy's are liking as I have only had two reviews. As to the questions Cmon asked me in a review, Harry is truly Voldermorts son, the Potters are just order members but I may include a son in later chapters I'm not sure, Sirius is another order member. Peter is a deatheater and a spy for Voldermort, Severus is loyal to Voldermort. Harry is evil but he doesn't enjoy being Voldermorts heir but excepts his roll in the war. Dumbledore will try to turn him though. 


	3. Are you asking me on a date?

"What did you want Severus, I am tired and in need of rest before school tomorrow." Harry drawled at the potions master whose greasy black hair made him look pale, almost like a vampire.  
  
"Sorry young Master but I thought it best to inform you that Dumbledore is well aware of your heritage, he has told staff to be careful around you, he knows that you have been taught to hate the side of the light all your life..."  
  
"Is there an actual point to your rambling?"  
  
"Yes, sorry, the point is he understands of the threat you pose but also how great an ally you would make."  
  
"So the old fool wants me the son of Voldermort to help him, well this year might not be as dull as I thought, you are excused."  
  
Harry went to bed that night with a smile on his face, he may not enjoy being the heir of Voldermort but it had its advantages.  
  
Draco had to wake Harry the next morning, as he had already slept through breakfast. Draco had taken the liberty of bringing the heir of Slytherin some toast.  
  
"Hey wonder boy, we're going to be late if you don't get up." Draco whispered in Harry's ear, his tongue then delved into it. The latter action made the younger wizard sit up immediately.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"We're late, and I'm never late so get our lazy arse out of bed."  
  
"You can't talk to the heir of Voldermort like that." Harry half mumbled half yawned.  
  
Fifteen minutes and the two teens walked five minutes late into potions. Their first lesson of the day, with the Gryffindor's. They sat in the second to front row and took out the things they needed.  
  
Harry was already bored and he'd only just walked in, so being the powerful wizard alive he decided that he didn't like being bored and decided to liven things up a bit. (He wasn't called Slytherin's heir for nothing.)  
  
He noticed that Ron was sitting at the back talking to Hermione; he whispered something unintelligible which was also Latin at her. No jets of coloured light appeared no sparks either but suddenly she screamed. The entire class looked over at her and Harry couldn't help but laugh as her hair caught fire.  
  
Draco looked at Harry with suspicion, he just shrugged. "I got bored."  
  
"You set peoples hair on fire when you get bored!"  
  
"Why not, Sevvy over there has no idea it was me and even if he did he can't do anything."  
  
Snape sent the girl of to the hospital wing and deducted ten house points from Gryffindor for interrupting his lesson, also for the rest of the lesson Severus kept sending Harry disapproving looks.  
  
The next two lessons were CoMC with the Gryffindor's also. Harry was surprised to see how huge Hagrid was. Draco had failed to mention he was half giant. He smiled as he saw the Slytherin's approach.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you fitting in?"  
  
"Do I know you?" He replied rather rudely.  
  
"I'm professor Hagrid."  
  
"Do I care?"  
  
"Right then class, wait, where's Hermione?"  
  
"She got a little 'hot' and bothered in potions."  
  
Hagrid gave Harry a weary look and continued on with the lesson. By the time lunch came around Draco had only just prevented Harry from doing something awful to Hagrid.  
  
"I thought you were trying not to attract too much attention to yourself."  
  
"Oh but he has so much hair, or I could do something else how about."  
  
"And what would your father do if he knew what you'd been going?"  
  
After that Harry calmed down with all the unnecessary magic. Ron however noticed how smug Harry was and had caught on to the fact that he had been the reason Harry had rushed out of potions earlier that day.  
  
After dinner Harry sat in the Slytherin common room reading a book on the Dark Art's getting a little pissed off that however many times his father was mentioned there wasn't even the slightest hint of the Dark Lord Voldermort having a son.  
  
It was as he sat absorbed in his book his father started speaking telepathically with him. It wasn't in the least bit painful for either as both were skilled in occlumency and their bond made it even easier.  
  
/Harry how was your first day? /  
  
/It was ok, but I don't think that is the reason your talking to me is it dad? /  
  
/No, you always were to clever for your own good son, Snape tells me you set a girls hair on fire in his class. /  
  
/ I did, she was a mudblood. /  
  
/Well that does make a small improvement but it is still no excuse. /  
  
/How about I was bored. /  
  
/Harry/  
  
/Sorry Dad, it won't happen again. /  
  
/ Thank you Harry and I hear you are in need of a wand so it is easier to blend in with your classmates. /  
  
/But I don't need one, I never have. /  
  
/that is true but when you return for Christmas you will go and buy one any way. /  
  
/ Alright, I have to go now love you. /  
  
/Love you to. /  
  
"What's up Harry you look annoyed."  
  
"It's nothing; I just had a word with Dad is all."  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"it seems that good old Severus is keeping tabs on me and reporting back to my father."  
  
"That's a bugger; he won't be in Hogsmead this weekend what to come out?"  
  
"Are you asking me on a date Draco?"  
  
"And what if I am Harry?"  
  
"I'm going to have to accept Draco." 


	4. The first date doesn't go as planed

The morning of the Hogsmead weekend wasn't as sunny as some of the students had hoped. It was cold with a chilling wind that went through the thickest of cloaks.  
  
Harry and Draco, despite the weather had decided to go out any way. Pansy and Blaise were to accompany them as Voldermort didn't want his son with any less than for people for Harry's safety.  
  
Harry had never been to Hogsmead before, he had rarely ventured out of Riddle manor or Durmstrang so this was a rare treat.  
  
"Aren't you ready yet Harry." Draco called politely through the bedroom door, Blaise and Pansy were waiting in the entrance hall.  
  
"In a minute, don't rush me or I will be forced to hurt you." Harry threatened, he wasn't a morning person.  
  
When eventually Harry had found his dragon hide boots and cloak that used to be part of his Durmstrang uniform they set of towards the village, Draco stood beside his Masters heir, the other two fell in behind them. Conversation wasn't had between the quad, mostly because they were all afraid of speaking out of turn in front of Harry.  
  
They had all heard what had happened to Hermione, and they all knew who was responsible.  
  
The four had only just past the Hogwarts gates and Harry was already looking murderous. Draco wasn't sure what to do about it, he didn't even know what the problem was. However just as he was about to ask, Harry spun around his eyes glowing red and began to talk in a very superior way to pansy and Blaise. "Look, I don't want and I don't need you to follow me around every where I go so just bugger off."  
  
"But you father, young master." Blaise whimpered.  
  
"I don't care, leave us now."  
  
Pansy and Blaise bowed and departed leaving Harry and Draco alone. The blonde was a little taken aback by the display of power but when he looked into Harry's eyes they had returned to their normal emerald green.  
  
"Wow for a minute there you were really scary."  
  
"I'm sorry, you know how much I hate it...so if this is our first date shouldn't you be trying to kiss me about now."  
  
"Only if you want me to."  
  
"Don't treat me as your superior Draco, treat me as a normal person who you have an interest in, I won't get angry."  
  
"Alright, if your sure."  
  
Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips while the other boy wrapped his upper limbs around the blonde's neck. Their kiss lasted moments with tongues delving into each others mouths but the feeling it gave them both was over powering.  
  
What broke them apart was a group of Gryffindor's heading towards them, the only two Harry recognized were Ron and Hermione but Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Fred and George. The group looked as if they were capable of murder. Draco recognized this and made a move to stand in front of Harry as if to protect him but Harry was having none of it.  
  
"This is my battle Draco, only intervene if you have to."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, remember what I said." Harry said to Draco as the Gryffindor's stopped in front of them.  
  
"We want a word with you Riddle." Ron said threateningly.  
  
"Oh this shall be fun, please continue just bare in mind what will happen if I get angry or bored."  
  
"We know it was you in potions and I want you to understand we don't care who your parents are we won't stand for it again."  
  
"Look Weasly, I don't respond well to threats."  
  
"How do you respond to this?" Ron sneered withdrawing his wand along with the rest of the Gryffindor's, Harry could only smirk at them.  
  
"Still using your wands, what do you say we do something about that?"  
  
Harry put out his hand as if the group in front of him were just going to hand over their most powerful weapons. "Expelliarmous." He sighed, a definite hint of boredom obvious in its tone. Immediately eight wands flew straight into his had.  
  
"How did you do that?" Hermione gasped in pure amazement.  
  
"Stupid little mudblood, you should really learn how to keep your mouth shut." Harry hissed.  
  
"How dare you threaten her like that!" Neville exclaimed pushing past Ron and walking forward.  
  
"Don't trip." As Harry said this Neville fell flat on his face into the mud. "Any one else like to have a go?"  
  
Fred and George with the intention of bundling Harry ran forward soon to be stopped as they were levitated a foot of the ground.  
  
Harry threw the wands still clutched in his hand to the ground and let the Weasly twin's fall to the floor a smirk still firmly in place. "Next time maybe you'll think twice before confronting me."  
  
"Your father maybe He-who-must-not-be-named, but that changes nothing, Dumbledore will..."  
  
"Dumbledore can do nothing girl." Harry interrupted the youngest Weasly. "Because I am more powerful than my father who your hero can only just beat. So I really don't think that the old fool poses much of a threat."  
  
"I saw your father's memory four years ago and that's all he was a memory."  
  
"Actually that was just a idea of one of our more loyal deatheaters before they knew of my power, they thought that two Lord Voldermorts were better than one...but you seem very brave child." Ginny gasped as she felt her self moving towards Harry. "What is your name?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"I assume that's not like Madonna with no surname."  
  
"Weasly."  
  
"You certainly are brave but there is something about you that I can't quite place, something that's not in your brother." Harry stepped back surveying the youngest Weasly, the rest of the Gryffindor's watching not really knowing what to do. "Well that is interesting I never would have guessed. Has your mummy ever told you who your real father is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go ask her, I'm sure she'll tell you."  
  
-----------------------  
  
So that's the end of another chapter. You're going to have to wait to find out whose Ginny's real father is. I hope you enjoyed it any way. Thank you to all my reviewers and I know my spelling is a bit off with the names I hope you can forgive me. I hope to update soon but we're having a few err...family problems at the moment so please bare with me but I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories so those of you awaiting the next chapter of 'the pain that love can cause' it will be along as soon as physically possible. Love you lots Slytherin snakes. 


	5. Weasly and alone time

However much fun Harry had had in Hogsmead with Draco and the Gryffindor's his father hadn't been happy and had told him so telepathically the same evening.  
  
/How could you Harry after every thing I told you, I'm extremely disappointed in you./  
  
/I'm sorry but.../  
  
/I do not want to hear excuses or apologies Harry./  
  
/But Dad if you listen I discovered something interesting while interacting with the Gryffindor's./  
  
/Go on./  
  
/The Weasly girl, Ginny has traits of both the Weasly's and the Malfoy's in her./  
  
/Really, maybe your needless rebellious act was in some way useful. If you wish to redeem yourself befriend the girl turn her away from her family./  
  
/I will try Dad./  
  
/Good./  
  
And with that Voldermort left Harry's head. "Draco, we have work to do."  
  
Draco just nodded but didn't ask for an explanation. He knew his place when Harry gave orders.  
  
The following morning at sun rise found the youngest Weasly in the owlery owling her mother about the information she had received the previous day.  
  
Harry and Draco were about to attend lunch (as it was a Sunday they had skipped breakfast and slept in) when Ginny came up behind them.  
  
"can I have a word?" She asked shyly, glancing over her shoulder in case her brother or his friends were around.  
  
"Draco if you'll excuse me we'll meet later, I need to speak with Ginny alone." Draco nodded and continued into the great hall alone while Harry lead the youngest Weasly into an empty class room.  
  
"It's about yesterday."  
  
"I thought as much, you would like to know who your real father is wouldn't you." The girl nodded. "I'm not sure your ready, you have been on the side off the light far to long."  
  
"In all honesty, I have always known that I was different to my brothers and I also know that my father has to be a dark wizard as I have always had the urge to learn the dark arts."  
  
"That would be the Malfoy in you; your father is Lusius Malfoy, Draco's father."  
  
"I'm meant to be evil, that's why Tom Riddle picked me to open the chamber of secrets."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it was but I have no knowledge of that, would you like to settle that urge you have?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Have a think about it and come back to me but remember I can show you power beyond belief, you saw me yesterday."  
  
"Thank you, can I ask why you're being so kind to me?"  
  
"I pity you; I know what it feels like to not know a parent as I myself never knew my mother."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She died just after my birth, the 'side of the light' attacked my families manor and murdered her. My father was not present fortunately and was safe while a deatheater apperated me to him."  
  
Harry had never actually known the story of his mother as Voldermort refused to speak of her but his aim was to gain Ginny's trust and it seemed to be working as she hugged him.  
  
"I will come again when I can." She said before leaving. Harry then departed himself to find Draco, a smug look on his face.  
  
His first comment as he sat next to his boyfriend was. "This will be easy."  
  
Two day's past but Harry wasn't worried when ever she past him in the corridor's she was always surrounded by other Gryffindor's and they had reached a silent agreement that they should tell know one.  
  
The confrontations between snake and lion did not cease however, quite the contrary, but although tempted Harry did not get involved, he knew his fathers patient's was already wearing worryingly thin.  
  
On the third day the red head returned to Harry after dinner, he then showed her down into the dungeon's to 'talk.'  
  
"You have decided then."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And."  
  
"Show me my true heritage."  
  
"Wise choice let me show you into the Slytherin common room. Don't worry as long as you stay close by me they won't hurt you. They can't as long as I am with you, they wouldn't dare."  
  
"You really are powerful aren't you?"  
  
"More than you know."  
  
Ginny was impressed with the Slytherin common room but Harry wasn't sure if she was only saying that because she was scared of what he'd do to her. She was particularly interested in a book of Dark and Black Magic.  
  
"As long as no one knows you have it you can borrow it."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes but make sure you give it back in one piece alright now do you think you could come and see me around this time tomorrow evening?"  
  
"Err yes...Sir"  
  
"As I have to tell countless people, my father may like being worshiped but I don't, stick to calling me Harry."  
  
"Thank you Harry." She said as the heir of Slytherin showed the girl out of his common room.  
  
"You know if you spend all your time with Weasly we'll never get any alone time together." Draco drawled coming up behind Harry and encircling his arms around his boyfriend's waist.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you won't complain or you won't get anything ever again young Malfoy." Harry teased turning and kissing Draco.  
  
The blonde wasn't sure whether his boyfriend was joking or not, you could never be sure when Harry was concerned.  
  
Draco trailed kisses down Harry's jaw to his neck where he began to suck and nibble at the beautifully tanned skin, marking the younger teen as his own. Harry had to suppress a moan as he did so. It wouldn't be proper for Voldermorts heir to seem easily pleased in public.  
  
"Draco let's take this into a more private domain."  
  
"What ever you wish." Draco said, he knew Harry didn't like public shows of affection so he'd done that to get them alone time.  
  
They went back into their own room and that was when the fun really began, as soon as the door was closed the sexual tension began to build as clothes were ripped off and discarded in forgotten piles around the floor.  
  
The couple hit the bed completely undressed and kissing. Their arousal's rubbing together.  
  
"How would you like it My Lord?" Draco asked teasingly between kisses. He didn't wait for a response as he worked his way down Harry's chest past his navel towards his throbbing cock.  
  
In one move he took it in his mouth. Draco ran his tongue down the sensitive underside making Harry bite his lip in an effort not to moan.  
  
"Oh Merlin, yes." He managed to choke out as Draco did something even more delightful with his tongue.  
  
Harry came soon after, moaning Draco's name loudly. The raven haired teen, breathless and panting from his orgasm drew the blonde into a kiss. As their lip's met Harry's hands went to work.  
  
He stroked Draco's most sensitive spot's as their tongues clashed together. As the blonde came he bite down on Harry's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood but neither cared as they fell into a satisfied slumber. 


	6. Dumbledore gets told whos the real boss ...

Harry was first to wake the following morning with Draco curled protectively around him. He inwardly smiled as he recalled the events of the previous evening.  
  
His orders from his father were going to plan and he was falling in love. Wait a minute, I'm Voldermorts heir, I shouldn't have feelings they show weakness. Harry thought to himself, he wasn't meant to be weak; he was supposed to be strong.  
  
Draco woke fifteen minutes later to an empty bed, however the sound of the shower was easily distinguishable in the next room. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of their actions.  
  
They walked down to breakfast in the usual silence, neither knew what to say. Draco desperately wanted to take Harry's hand but he knew the other teen wouldn't like it, he wasn't the sort or person who skipped along hallways hand in hand with the person he loved. But the question Draco was dying to ask was did Harry love him as he did or was it purely lust?  
  
The lessons were as dull as normal; the Gryffindor's too terrified to even look in Harry's general direction. At the end of Transfiguration Professor MacGonagall called Harry back, his usual Slytherin body guards waited outside at the Professor's evil glares in their direction.  
  
"Riddle, the headmaster wishes to see you, alone. It is regarding your behaviour in Hogsmead last weekend."  
  
"And what if I refuse?"  
  
"That is not an option, follow me please."  
  
Harry sighed and followed the stern looking woman. He dismissed Crabbe and Goyle on the way but Draco defiantly followed all the way to the stone Gargoyle.  
  
"Blood suckers." Minerva said, this was obviously a password because immediately the gargoyle sprang to life. "You go up." She pointed at Harry. "You stay here." She glared at Draco.  
  
"If he doesn't go neither do I." Harry said in the most superior and aristocratic voice he could.  
  
Professor MacGonagall bit her lip in frustration at the boy's insolence but nodded and allowed Draco to follow them both up. She knocked on the door told the teens to wait where they were and entered.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me." Harry whispered shyly kissing Draco on the cheek.  
  
"No problem, love." Draco replied taking his boyfriends hand and squeezing it slightly showing his support. They realised each other just as the door opened, and they were told to enter.  
  
"Hello boy's please sit down, would you like a lemon drop?"  
  
Both Harry and Draco looked at the elderly wizard in disgust. "Do you have a reason for summoning us here or are you just looking for guests to invite to a tea party." The raven haired teen drawled slumping down into a chair, his other half doing the same.  
  
"I have heard a number of complaints that you have been threatening your class mates, may I ask why?"  
  
"Well, first reason has to be, because they started on me. Second, I don't tolerate disrespect on any level, and third I don't like mudbloods or muggle lovers."  
  
Draco had to stifle a laugh as Harry finished his statement. Minerva looked outraged at what he had just said.  
  
"Well Mr Riddle, or is it Voldermort?"  
  
"Big deal you know who my dad is and you can say his name with out becoming a stuttering mess, congratulations."  
  
"I would like you to know that I also don't tolerate insolence on any level at my school and any more will have you expelled. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"You can try to expel me, but I could also kill you as easily or any one in this pathetic excuse for school. The fact that I haven't already is quite surprising, you can thank my Dad for the lack of a death toll."  
  
"But as I understand it, you are more powerful than your father why follow orders from him?" Dumbledore said staring into Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
Harry could feel the old man trying to penetrate (A/N not in that way get your minds out of the gutter people) his mind. In an instant Harry had thrown him out and the old man staggered back clutching his desk for support.  
  
"Fool, did you really think I would let you just open my mind as if it were a book."  
  
"No, I did not but I can tell without entering your mind that you love your father, he is your weakness. It doesn't have to be like this Harry, you could be good, if you choose to be so."  
  
Harry stood up, Draco did the same. "The day I help you will be a tragic day indeed, I need no one by my side to be great and I certainly don't need an army to defeat you." He sneered before departing the office, Draco fell into line behind him.  
  
The Slytherin common room was in up roar all night, Harry completely forgot about his meeting with the youngest Weasly until he heard a soft knocking at the portrait hole.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, we all know what you did." She said when he let her in handing him the book.  
  
"Did you enjoy reading this?" Harry asked in his kindly voice.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if maybe you could teach me some of the curses in there."  
  
"I will consider it, are your house mates not concerned about where you keep slipping off to at night?"  
  
"No, they don't really notice me."  
  
"Ok, come here tomorrow lunch time, myself and your half brother will help you with this."  
  
"Thank you Harry."  
  
"It is alright, friends help each other."  
  
"If you ever need help from me, not that you ever will because you're all powerful, but if you do, you only have to ask."  
  
"Ok, now off you go."  
  
Harry shut the portrait hole behind her. He had Ginny wrapped around his little finger.  
  
"Everything going to plan?"  
  
"Of course, but right now I have other thing's on my mind. Care to accompany me to our room?"  
  
"Could I ever decline an offer like that?" 


	7. Avada Kedavra

The night was long and...sweaty for both teens, not to mention enjoyable. It was just day break and the boy's were wide awake curled up in each others arms and legs.  
  
"I love you Harry." Draco whispered huskily in Harry's ear.  
  
"I...love you to."  
  
"I know you mean that when you say it but I get the impression that you don't want to love me." The blonde said stroking the other boy's raven hair.  
  
"I want to, you know how much I want to but I don't see a future for us. I mean we are evil and my father has always taught me that in evil there is never love only lust."  
  
"Then we will have to prove him wrong, you are being marked at Christmas aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but what has that got to do with it?"  
  
"I will ask my father if I can go with you, we will be marked together we will prove that what we have can never be broken."  
  
"You really want to make this work don't you?"  
  
"More than you know."  
  
"You know I can't show my affections towards you in public, the old fool already knows how much I care for my father I couldn't bare if he took you away."  
  
"Only the Slytherin's know, as they are the only ones who have seen us...wait a minute."  
  
"The Gryffindor's, they saw us."  
  
"Then you must set them an example, if they tell any one they die."  
  
"I think it may be a little late for that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They have already spoken with him."  
  
Harry was extremely distressed for the remainder of the day, he tended to set peoples robes on fire if they spoke to loudly even if he didn't mean to. He was losing control of his magic.  
  
"You have to calm down." Draco said quietly as even he was afraid of Harry when he was in one of his tempers. "Your magic is connected to your emotions."  
  
"I can't, the thought of the possibility of losing you." An ink pot someone had left in the common room exploded, sending glass and ink every where.  
  
"But I'm still here honey; I'm not going any where."  
  
"Hang on; I need to talk to my father."  
  
/Son, I can fell your emotion here at the manor what is the matter?/  
  
/Dumbledore to sum it up./  
  
Harry proceeded to tell his father exactly what happened between himself and the headmaster and his relationship with Draco.  
  
/I think it is time you truly confronted these Gryffindor's, but be careful. If Dumbledore does try to expel you do not kill him, it would ruin our plans./  
  
/I have an idea, it involves the youngest Weasly, she is to prove she is loyal to us by killing her brother./  
  
/You are sure that is wise, she may not be ready./  
  
/If she is not we kill her, if she does then she will accompany me to the manor along with Draco when I next see you./  
  
/Good luck Harry, I love you./  
  
/Love you to dad./  
  
"Draco, it is time."  
  
"For what?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"To kill, I want you to bring Weasly to me; I believe his name is Ron."  
  
"What ever you want."  
  
Ginny hesitantly knocked upon the entrance to the Slytherin common room, she was to start her training to night.  
  
Harry came out to her but didn't invite her in as he normally did.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To start your lessons, we will start with the basic's that we can all perform."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Two of the unforgivables, the crucio curse and the killing curse."  
  
"You want me to kill someone."  
  
"It is only to prove you are loyal to our cause, if you are not then you can return to the side of the light." Harry lied convincingly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"But he's family."  
  
"Not any more, we are your family; you have Draco as a brother, and a rich mother and father. You are a Malfoy."  
  
"But what if I'm not powerful enough to perform the curse?"  
  
"You are a Malfoy I do not doubt you."  
  
They entered the class room where Ron was bound and gagged. He looked at his sister as if she were here to help him.  
  
"Whenever you're ready." Ginny was at a lose of what to do, half of her was screaming that she loved her brother, he had rescued her from the people she was now helping but the other half was screaming louder, that this part of her family had lied, kept her true heritage from her, that she had a new family now that would look after her better than he ever could.  
  
"I'm really sorry Ron, I did love you once but I'm not really your sister, well half of me is but evil has always been apart of me, I have suppressed it for to long now. Good bye Ron. Avada Kedavera"  
  
A flash of green light filled the room and the lifeless body of Ron fell to the ground and Ginny burst into tears. Harry wrapped his arms around her to comfort the girl a year younger than he was.  
  
"Draco, this is your half sister, your fathers other child."  
  
"What, you never, he never said anything."  
  
"I don't think he knew."  
  
Draco joined in the hug, as the realisation set in; he had a sibling, some thing he had wanted for so long, even if she was half Weasly.  
  
I'm rather enjoying writing this, how do you guy's like evil Ginny. Please review, I have posted three chapters now and have had no feedback. That might be because you're all asleep; I have no idea where you are in the world. Any way, hope your enjoying this story. Lots of love Slytherin snakes. 


	8. I'm going of my own free will

Ron's body was found the following day still bound and gagged in the class room he was murdered in.  
  
There was no doubt in anybody's mind about who had done it, but all were too scared to confront Harry. Little did they know, it wasn't him.  
  
Ginny had returned to Gryffindor tower rather reluctantly that night, she had wanted to stay with her new family.  
  
Dumbledore was at a lose of what to do, he desperately needed Harry to defeat Voldermort so expelling him was out of the question but this act couldn't go unpunished. However there was no real evidence to say that it had been Harry to commit this murder.  
  
The Weasly family were due at Hogwarts the next day to collect their youngest son. No body had really noticed the fake 'oh no' from Ginny when her brothers death had been announced and nobody noticed that she smiled about it when she thought she was alone.  
  
Fred had seen her a few times, sneaking off into empty classrooms or down into the dungeons. At first he thought it was maybe a boyfriend. However when he found out from a girl in her dormitory that she had been out of Gryffindor tower the night Ron was murdered suspicion grew in his mind.  
  
Harry continued to teach her the various curses that she needed to become a follower of the Dark Lord. In the meanwhile Harry's and Draco's relationship had grown past love, it was a bond they shared, and it was something special.  
  
Every night they would sit and talk until past midnight before going into the bedroom and making love with each other, each time more passionate than the last.  
  
Christmas was looming ahead of Hogwarts, in two day's time the holidays would begin. Harry, Ginny and Draco were to return to Riddle manor and be marked by Voldermort as loyal followers.  
  
The problem was the Weasly's were coming to collect Ginny a day early, they were preparing for a confrontation of the worst sort. Harry had agreed to accept the blame of Ron's death to take the pressure of the young girl.  
  
Molly and Arthur arrived with Bill and Charlie (Percy was otherwise engaged) to collect Fred, George and Ginny at breakfast.  
  
"Come on Ginny." Arthur said, leading his daughter into the entrance hall. He didn't notice that they were followed by five Slytherin's.  
  
"Why should I listen to you, your not my real father." Ginny said defiantly when she saw Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyal and Pansy approach. Dumbledore also came out trying to avoid a huge confrontation.  
  
"Don't be silly, of course I'm your father."  
  
Molly's attention had been drawn by now. She looked sadly at her husband and shook her head. "She is right Arthur."  
  
"Care to tell me who my real father is, you never did reply to that letter I sent you."  
  
"I have a horrible feeling you already know sweetheart."  
  
"Yes she does, and she will take her rightful place by his side." Harry interrupted.  
  
Ginny moved over towards her half brother and the rest of the Slytherin's standing with them. "I'm sorry, maybe if you'd told me before it wouldn't have turned out like this, maybe Ron would still be alive."  
  
"You..." Molly whimpered close to tears, as any mother would be with the prospect of losing their only daughter.  
  
"No I did, but none of you can do fuck all about it. Old Bumblebore over there, can't do a thing, you see if he expels me he hasn't got a hope in hell of defeating my father because he knows that only I can do that. So unless you want another six dead Weasly's I'd run along."  
  
"You can't take her." Molly argued.  
  
"He's not taking me; I'm going of my own free will. He told me the truth when even what I thought to be my own family could not." Ginny stated bravely looking her mother in the eyes.  
  
"Molly, let her go, there is nothing you can do." Dumbledore sighed in defeat. All five Slytherin's smirked and taking Ginny with them returned to the dungeons without a backward glance.  
  
"Congratulations, welcome to the other side."  
  
Ok I know a short Chapter but I do have an English exam tomorrow. If you guys have any suggestions on where you'd like this story to go I'm open to ideas as mine are growing thin.  
  
Arigazi – Harry didn't want to disappoint Draco if she refused which is why he didn't tell him in the first place.  
  
Sheree - Don't worry Harry won't become Ginny's lover. Harry has Draco for that.  
  
Lord Webelos – I don't think there are enough stories where Harry is Voldermorts son and so all the ones I have read aren't very good. Apart from one which I recommend called A New Darkness.  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you to HecateDeMort, threej, s white, Princess Pearliest, shewolfe7, HoshiHikari4ever, ME!, green eyed dragon, jeangab057, Harryfanforeva, Tiaevens, Goddessmoonlady, Theoddguy, blacksparrow, darkwolfdradon, fishnetfairy, ginnytwin92 and Cmon. 


	9. Christmas choices

Christmas at Riddle manor was nothing like Ginny had ever experienced it before, The Burrow would always be full of noise and excitement but this huge manor was as silent as a graveyard.  
  
There wasn't a single decoration in the main part of the house, the only sign that it was any kind of seasonal holiday was the rather small Christmas tree in the wing in which Harry, Ginny and Draco were staying.  
  
Voldermort had agreed that his son and his boyfriend could share a bed but as long as there was no sex as the walls were thin and aging, there weren't many secrets in this house.  
  
The three teenagers were to be marked on Christmas day after the feast that took place every year but unlike normal years where it was usually just Harry and Voldermort they were joined by Narcissa and Lusius Malfoy, Draco, Ginny and three other deatheaters that had been called upon to witness the marking including Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Lusius couldn't even recall doing anything with Molly Weasly; he supposed it was during the war, the time when she had been captured by the deatheaters but he couldn't be sure.  
  
He had welcomed her with hesitance and promised her that she would be well looked after from now on, and that also she is welcome at Malfoy manor as their daughter. Narcissa wasn't so kind but welcomed her all the same as she could see the evil in her cold blue eyes.  
  
Harry's nerves were on end by Christmas morning and it took a lot of calming down from Draco to stop his magic being a life threatening problem to anyone. He was desperate to please his father and the blonde knew it, he was also but he wasn't nearly as powerful.  
  
The bathroom had been occupied now for two hours and Draco had found a new way to calm Harry down and the moaning was badly concealed by the sound of running water.  
  
The robes that they were to were for ceremonial purposes had been lain out for them that morning. They were plain black with a blood red trim at the hem, collar and sleeves. Harry's were some what different from Draco's however, they were once again black with red but on the left breast was the Riddle family crest. It consisted of a snake entwined with a dagger that was covered in blood and incrusted in the handle of the dagger was the dark ark.  
  
The order, still at Hogwarts had grown enraged at the recent events at the school for witchcraft and wizardry as it was meant to be the safest place to be. They had already lost one through the manipulative evil; they refused to lose any more.  
  
They had gained the knowledge that three new deatheaters were being marked on Christmas day, they had no idea who the three were, even though they had there hunches. They knew Harry was going to be present and had to be careful, they had to find away to distract him long enough round up a few deatheaters and challenge the Dark Lord.  
  
If their hunches were right they had to do it while Harry was being marked, if they kidnapped Draco then Harry could do nothing to hurt them.  
  
It was a plan with many 'what if' and so many things could go wrong but it was the only hope the Order had. Draco was the key, they couldn't kill him but they could hurt him and that is what they planed to do.  
  
The order prepared for battle while Harry, Draco, Voldermort and Ginny prepared for Christmas dinner unaware of the battle that loomed ahead.  
  
Narcissa, Lusius, Peter, Draco, Ginny and Severus waited in the grand entrance hall, they bowed as Lord Voldermort came down the black marble stairs and walked to his throne and sat down. Moments later Harry followed in his fathers foot steps, going proudly to stand at his father's side.  
  
"Loyal deatheaters, I have called upon you to witness the marking of my son as he takes his rightful place by my side." Voldermort told the crowd. "He has also hand selected two others that he considers worthy to join, they also will be marked tonight."  
  
Harry drew up his sleeve on his night arm and offered it to his father. "Now watch as my heir is welcomed as The Prince of my Darkness. Braccae tuae aperiuntur."  
  
As the spell was said, the main doors to Riddle manor opened and the Order came in shooting stunning spells every where and in the panic Dumbledore grabbed Draco.  
  
Harry, once he had recovered made a move to stun all members of the side of the light in one go but the voice of Dumbledore distracted him.  
  
"If you do that I will kill him." The elderly headmaster threatened; there was no doubt in his voice or eyes that he was serious. Harry lowered his hand, just standing there.  
  
"Don't just stand there son kill them."  
  
"I can't, they have Draco." Harry said in defeat.  
  
"Do it, or are you to weak."  
  
"You underestimate our love Dad."  
  
"If you don't our freedom will be sacrificed, love is not worth it kill them all."  
  
"No." Harry said defiantly as he looked Draco straight in the eye and saw his pleads. "I can't do it; I can't kill the person I love."  
  
"You are weak, a pathetic excuse for a son and no son of mine." Voldermort ordered taking out his wand and pointing it at Draco.  
  
------  
  
I am sorry that I didn't give warning about the slash. I didn't realise what I was going until I had done it. So I apologise for that. Any way thank you to all my reviewers. I think there is one maybe two chapters left to do and I will get them up soon. Lots of Love Slytherin Snakes. 


	10. Love is the strongest weapon of all

Harry looked from Draco to his father, he loved them both, but if he didn't do something Draco would die.  
  
There was no way he could just kill Dumbledore as he had hidden himself behind Draco, such cowardice. He heard his father begin the killing curse wand still pointing directly at Draco.  
  
"This is your punishment son, for being weak and pathetic." Voldermort jeered cruelly at his son.  
  
Before Harry knew what he was doing he saw the jet of green light working its way towards his lover. "No." He shouted forgetting about his powers and jumping in front of the light defending Draco.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't believe it, true love had prevailed over all thing's. "So what now Tom?"  
  
"This is between us now Albus, release the boy."  
  
Dumbledore did so and pointed his wand at Voldermort, and vice versa. Draco, rushed over to the limp body of his boyfriend.  
  
"Harry, please don't be dead." He whimpered, tears swelling in his eyes.  
  
Jet's of different coloured light was being fired from the two leaders, their followers just watching unable to do anything. It would have been beautiful if it hadn't been so deadly.  
  
Draco dragged Harry into a corner, his breathing was shallow and barely noticeable but he was alive. The older wizard cradled his lover in his arms like a child while stroking his raven hair.  
  
"Don't give up Harry; I know you can live through this." Draco pleaded, Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wasn't going to give up on him so easily.  
  
"Dr...Draco." He heard his boyfriend mutter, his voice barely audible over the screams and shouts from Dumbledore and Voldermort.  
  
"It's alright Harry, your going to be alright."  
  
"Where's dad?"  
  
"He's duelling with Dumbledore."  
  
"I have to help him."  
  
"No. you're too weak, you should have died Harry, please just leave it."  
  
There was a deafening scream as a jet of green light hit the Dark Lord where his heart would have been. Harry who had been watching out of the corner of his eye bit his lip and turned to face Draco's chest as he cried.  
  
The killing curse had done it, it had killed him. Dumbledore however did not have a look of triumph on his face as every one had expected instead he looked some what saddened.  
  
"Take the deatheaters away; leave Ginny, Harry and Draco to me." He ordered as he approached the crying boy.  
  
The headmaster watched as Harry snuggled into Draco chest and the blonde comforted him. "That was a very brave thing you did Harry, it proved to every one that you are not pure evil."  
  
Harry stood up to confront the elderly man, he wiped his eyes and spoke. "What happens now?"  
  
"Did you know who your mother was Harry?"  
  
"No, Dad never spoke of her and I was not permitted to ask about her. Why?"  
  
"Because I knew her, she was a very nice woman, not one bit of her was evil. She was my only daughter. She went to school with Tom and they fell in love. I was against it but she disagreed and told me that Tom would never hurt her. She was wrong of course, when your father heard she was pregnant with you he took her away from me. After the birth when he was satisfied that he had a healthy heir to his throne he killed her."  
  
"I don't believe you, Dad always said that it didn't matter who she was all that mattered was he loved her and now she was gone."  
  
"Emotions as you have experienced first hand tonight are the biggest weakness any person can have, Tom proved that his would never get in his way by murdering your mother."  
  
Harry had to cling to Draco who was standing next to him for support as the word's sunk in. "But that makes you my grandfather."  
  
"Yes I suppose it does." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"That was the reason you never expelled me, you knew you'd lose me if you pushed me away."  
  
"I never thought about it that way." Albus said smiling the familiar twinkle back in his blue eyes.  
  
"What you just told me doesn't change what I've done, my action's deserve life in Azkaban."  
  
"Not if the Ministry of magic believes you dead."  
  
The two teens looked at each other in amazement maybe they would finally get the quite life they had always wanted with each other.  
  
"Ginny, would you please come here." The red haired girl who had stood silently in the corner of the room during the entire conversation came timidly over. "Hold out your arm." She did so. "Good you have not been marked, now I know that you killed your brother but no body else does and your family desperately want you back, are you willing to go?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Ginny said sadly, the guilt about Ron finally settling in.  
  
"Good. Draco I assume you have not been marked either."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"That gives you the choice of returning to the wizarding world and living a normal life as your parents are now off to Azkaban."  
  
"No way, I'm staying with Harry." Draco said putting his arm around Harry's waist.  
  
"In any moment the ministry will be here, it will look like I killed the two of you and Ginny here will be witness. I think it is clear that you are never to be seen in public, and Draco, don't use your wand that is traceable but wandless magic is not. Good luck."  
  
"I don't know why you're giving us this chance after everything we've done to you but Thank you."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ok another chapter done, one more to come I think. Thank you to every one who reviewed my story much appreciated. I won't name names in this chapter as I have been working all night and am very tired. Lots of love Slytherin snakes. 


	11. Revenge is The End

Dumbledore turned to leave them taking Ginny with him. Draco was trying to get him to leave but Harry couldn't take his eyes off his father, who he had loved. Because of that bastard his dad was dead and now he was just walking away.  
  
Harry couldn't let that happen. "Dumbledore." He called after the departing headmaster.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" Draco insisted.  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"Did you really think I was just going to let you walk away after murdering my father, he may have been an absolute bastard but he was still my dad he was all I had."  
  
"Avada Kedavera." Dumbledore shouted.  
  
Harry pushed Draco away from him and dodged the spell sending one back at Dumbledore. It hit him in the chest and Ginny screamed as thousands of small cut's appeared all over the elderly man's body.  
  
"Ginny, you will be asked what happened, say we fired at each other at the same time, all three of us died. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, you had better leave now."  
  
With that Harry went over and helped Draco up off the ground where he had been pushed, took one final look around the home in which he had grown up in and apperated them both to safety.  
  
For years to come what had happened in Riddle manor remained a mystery because Ginny Weasly had not spoken a word since the day she was found curled up in a ball in the dinning room crying.  
  
There had been no sign of the bodies of Dumbledore, Harry, Voldermort or Draco. Although the entire wizarding world assumed them all to be dead, as so much blood had been found at the scene.  
  
Harry and Draco had fled to London and had brought a flat there where they were living quite happily. They had preformed glamour charms or to be more precise Harry had put glamour charms on them both so they wouldn't be recognized but looked like themselves when they looked at each other.  
  
Harry now had light brown hair and deep blue eyes a well muscled body and olive skin. Draco who was upset about not being able to show of his white blonde hair had reluctantly turned it into honey blonde and his eyes were chocolate brown. His skin was a little lighter than Harry's and his body was identical.  
  
They had changed their names also; they had wanted to leave their past behind them for good. Harry had to be called Alex in public and Draco as Darren. These changes took a lot of getting used to and they had made a few minor mistakes in their first few day's but had recovered spectacularly.  
  
However Rita Skeeta wasn't convinced that Harry was dead and was searching for the evidence she needed to prove it.  
  
I know that was a short chapter but it was just a finish to the story. I am thinking about doing a sequel as I have a few ideas. I will keep you posted on that one. Thank you to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoyed the story. My next story should be along shortly but no promises. Lot's of love Slytherin snakes. 


End file.
